


Spilt Milk

by mottsforthots



Series: Random Keanu Fics [5]
Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Caught in the Act, Caught off Guard, Consensual Sex, Doggy Style, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shock, Slight Choking, Slow Build, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, neo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: You and Neo have been best friends for years. The attraction to him has always been there, but you've never acted on your desires until he leaves for the store, which allows you to touch yourself for the first time in a while. Unaware he's come back from the shop early, he catches you in the act of moaning his name naked in your bedroom and is quick to prove you're not the only one with lusty thoughts.Written for and inspired by Emma's Neo idea.





	Spilt Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Emma! Hope you enjoy. xx

"Fuck!" You yelp, looking down at the toes that have just been mashed into the end of the wooden table in your living room. "Neo!" You yell, pulling your foot away as you collapse on the couch behind you and massage your stubbed toes. He comes running in, his eyes wide with panic. "What? What happened?" You wince as your toes throb and he stares at you in anticipation. "I stubbed my fucking toes. Can you get me ice please?" You ask with puppy dog eyes.

Neo's shoulders sag immediately and his face screams, _are you serious?_ He turns away anyway to the fridge and you smile widely. "Love you!" You call after him. He just flips you off over his shoulder. You grin to yourself and look at the picture frames that have toppled over on the living room table because your toes decided to ram against the wooden frame. Reaching out, you pick up the first fallen frame and smile softly at the picture of you and Neo outside of your old college together.

He hangs his arm around your shoulders and your right hand barely covers the wide smile that stretches across your face. You've long since graduated from university, but you've been best friends for longer than just that. You and Neo have been best friends for nineteen years now- meeting in the sandbox at 5 and growing up together ever since. He was the first one to introduce you to computers and you bonded over the complex programming growing up.

You warmly recall the countless hours of building the barely functioning computers from the scraps you'd found in garage sales, garbages, and dingy tech shops. You survived elementary school, middle school, high school, and college together. He was your best friend in the whole wide world and while you've tried to push it away, you know you've been in love with him since middle school at least.

Though he was a major nerd when it came to hobbies, looks and charm he did not lack in. You'd watched him through pimples, braces, and bad hair as he continuously picked up some of the hottest girls growing up. You have only had one boyfriend in your life, but you're convinced the only reason he dated you was because you were one of the first girls to get boobs in middle school. You'd only dated him because you wanted Neo to be jealous.

Unfortunately, it just made him excited and forced you to double date with him and the girl 100 times hotter than you. It wasn't until middle school you felt like you really bloomed. You'd taken a summer vacation around Europe with your mom, it was the longest you'd ever been away from Neo, and you returned with a sense of style, hair that actually gleamed, and a knowledge of makeup that covered whatever blemishes remained. 

You remember Neo waiting for you at the airport with flowers in hand at your terminal and the look he gave you when you finally stepped out. It was the first time you felt you actually had his attention. All he could do was stare and tell you how much he missed you. Unfortunately, you never got into a relationship with Neo after that like you wanted, but it was eight years later and still neither of you had partners.

You had each other and that's all you really needed.

Neo walks back over with the pack of ice and sets it down carefully on your pulsing toes that have turned bright right. "Thanks." You murmur, taking hold of the loose ice pack. "I opened the fridge and realized we are completely out of food so I'm going to have to run to the store. You want anything specific?" He asks, turning away and walking in the direction of his bedroom. "Uh... milk honestly. I know that's a given but I love it for cereal so just make sure you get a lot." 

Neo walks back out a few seconds later with shoes on and keys in hand. "Alright, lots of milk for the weirdo." You roll your eyes and pull the ice away to look at your toes. "Thanks, Neo." You grumble, watching as he nods and exits the apartment. Sighing, you set the ice pack to the side and reach out to pick up the rest of the fallen picture frames. 

The next one you pick up is one of you in high school, but it's perhaps the worst picture of the two of you and you remember how much you hate this picture- that's the only reason Neo insists you keep it up. You're bent over a table with braided hair and glasses, a small screwdriver in hand as you focus over the green circuit board belonging to a computer you're restoring. And, classy as always, Neo is behind you with his tongue out and fists curled by his sides as he poses like he's thrusting into you from behind.

"Ugh!" You groan out loud, slamming it back down. You reach for the last one to pick up and your frustration quickly diminishes when you look at the picture of the two of you in middle school. It's painful to look at, sure, but it's also sweet. You stand next to Neo who has his arm wrapped around you tightly, both of you staring directly at the camera. Neo's smile is wide and silly while yours is awkward and shy- probably because you're sporting a wicked head gear wrapped around your head. 

You wince a little, but look at how happy Neo is to be next to such your embarrassing self. You sigh and leave that one up, regretfully deciding to push the second one back up afterward. Rising to your feet after you feel your toes have recovered, you drop the ice pack in the sink and head to your bedroom that's right across from Neo's. You peak into his opened door and wrinkle your nose at all the scrap pieces of computer that litter his desk as well as the strewn about clothes on his floor.

You huff and turn back to your room to grab your headphones and earbuds, plugging them in and hitting shuffle on your songs as you search for the cleaning supplies in your closet. A light beat song turns on as you grab a dust rag and head over to Neo's filthy room. You try to focus on the song as your grab up the computer pieces and organize them as best as you can on his desk. It looks like he's building a computer from scratch for the millionth time and you vaguely think you can build it fast than he can.

The next song comes on, an indie one, as you pick up his clothes and begin to fold them. Some smell absolutely horrible, so you throw a few in his dirty clothes then head towards the laundry room with the basket. By the time the second song ends, you're back in his room putting the folded shirts away. Lost in the Fire by The Weeknd comes on next as you open his sock drawer to put away some socks you've snatched up from the floor.

As soon as the first line drops, you push some socks away and find yourself staring at porn magazines. "Holy shit." You gasp, dropping whatever clothes are in your hand so you can grab them. You aren't really into women, but their poses and naked bodies paired with the song you're listening to gradually make you horny. You can't recall the last time you had an orgasm, but you think now is probably the best time to do anything if you wanted to.

Neo is at the store, so you probably have a good half an hour left which is more than enough time to ease your building tension. You pick up the fallen clothes and shove them away quickly into their correct places and bury the porn magazines back into their right places. For someone in love with computers, you giggle at how old fashioned his porn tastes are.

The song switches to Flesh by Miguel and you feel like the universe is really trying to tell you something. You hurry to your room and decide to scrap your athletic shorts and panties you have on, kicking them behind you to god knows where. All you care about is getting your fingers inside of yourself and relaxing the growing tightness in your lower stomach. You crawl onto your bed and collapse against your pillows, closing your eyes as you snake your fingers down to your wet lower body.

You pull your knees up to your chest and bite your lip as the tips of your fingers reach your clit. Pushing your pads into the small nub, you being to roll them slow and deep into the sensitive spot. You allow yourself to moan as the music fills your ears and drains out everything else. As one hand focuses on moving circles into your clit, your other hand extends down to your hole which is already leaking with clear fluid.

Teasing yourself, you only let the first digit of your middle finger go in and you breathe out softly and contently. Finally, you push all of your middle finger inside of yourself and pump it in and out gently as your fingers on your clit begin to move from side to side. You pick up the pace of your finger inside of yourself along with the ones on your clit and his name slips out with surprising ease, "Neo..."

Even you're caught off guard by it, stilling all of your motions as you breathe heavily. But your insides turn sweetly and it's only been five minutes, so you swallow hard and slowly decide to go along with it. You close your eyes again and push a second finger inside of yourself as you move your fingers over your clit rapidly. 

You moan Neo's name loudly and arch your back as your curl your fingers inside of yourself and feel the soft wall above them burst with pleasure. You bite your lip and focus on the song that's playing, now Good For You by Selena Gomez, which only makes you wetter. Your thighs are slowly getting more and more slick with the way you're flicking your fingers over your clit and pushing your fingers in and out of yourself.

Three fingers now push fast and deep circles into your wet clit as the two fingers inside of you work hard against your soft spot. You don't even hear the door open and close when Neo comes in- you're too busy whimpering his name. Neo hears it faintly, but brushes it off when walks inside. "Hey, I just ran to the cornerstone for a few things! Traffic was bad so I'll go to the grocery store tomorrow, I guess." He calls through the apartment, hearing his name moaned again.

This time, he freezes in place and furrows his eyebrows at the sound. Neo carefully moves towards your room and his heart rate speeds up when he sees your athletic shorts and panties tossed out into the hallway. He swallows hard and slowly peeks his head into your room, the wind getting knocked out of him instantly. There you are, pushing fingers inside of yourself and moaning his name.

Neo's mouth goes dry and he stands like a statue in your doorway, both stopped in shock and completely aroused. You aren't sure when you get the feeling that someone's staring at you, but about ten minutes into your self touching, you let your eyes fall open and lock with your best friend who's staring at you in your doorway with parted lips and wide eyes. "Fuck!" You shriek, immediately pulling your fingers away and sitting up, drawing your legs together.

You rip the headphones out and feel your face go red with embarrassment. "Fuck, Neo, oh my god! I-I'm so sorry! When did you get home?" You panic, scrambling to pull your long shirt over your wet lower half. Neo just stands there and a few seconds later, the paper bags he's holding fall to the ground. Milk spills onto the floor and you both stare at each other, unsure of what the hell to do. "Uh... traffic was bad. I just went to... the corner store." He murmurs in shock.

 _Fuck, fuck, he heard you moaning his name._ You swallow hard and look down at the pooling milk which slowly inches to the panties and shorts resting directly in the middle of the hallway. When you look back up, Neo is pulling his shirt off quickly and walking forward with purpose. "N-Neo?" You whimper, bracing yourself against your pillows as he falls onto the bed and pushes his lips roughly against yours moment later. 

You moan in confusion, but quickly ease into the kiss and push your fingers into his short hair. His soft lips bruise yours with the intensity he holds, but you open your legs and allow him to rest between them so you can pull him even closer. One of his hands weaves into your hair at the base of your neck to lock you in place as he moves his lips greedily against yours. When he pulls away, panting for air, his eyes are dark and hooded.

"How long have you felt this way?" He gasps. "Middle school." You confess weakly. "Fuck." Neo groans, slamming his lips back against yours. He pushes his tongue in this time and it's hot and wet against yours. You love the way he tastes like cigarettes and mint so you selfishly run your tongue over his as much as you can to take in his taste. Neo shows no complaint as he takes you in too, running his tongue all over the inside of your mouth.

When he finally pulls away, it's only to trail his wet lips down your chin to the front of your neck. Neo sucks deep marks into the tight skin, then maneuvers his way to the side of your neck to litter you with more. The flesh there is softer and easy to rake between his teeth, making you moan out his name lightly. You tilt your head to the side for easier access and grip his lean back under your manicured fingers. 

With each suck he leaves on your neck, a hot lick falls over it as well as a chaste kiss. You take charge for a second, placing your palms against his chest and pushing him backwards. Neo pants as his eyes take you in and he watches with extreme interest as you pull your baggy shirt off and expose your naked breasts to him. His eyes widen at your action, but he wastes no time grabbing your waist and pulling you further under him so you're flat on your back. 

You giggle a little, but it quickly morphs into a low moan as his mouth takes in your right nipple and tugs it between his teeth. Your fingers push into his hair and grip the short strands as he licks his tongue in small circles around your hardened buds. Wrapping your legs around his lower back, you succumb to his hot mouth and whimper when he places his thumb on the wet nipple and moves his tongue to the next nipple. 

Neo pinches your wet one between his thumb and index finger, tight enough to make you whine shortly and throw your head to the side as his teeth nip the new focus of his attention. He gives that nipple a kiss before rolls his tongue over it then flicking it with the fingers that have suddenly abandoned the other nipple. You bite your lip to hold back your mewl of pain.

Neo begins to drag his kisses down your stomach in a winding pattern, dipping his tongue into your navel playfully and looking up through thick lashes to see your reaction. You just breathe out heavily and wait in anticipation as he inches closer and closer to where you were just giving yourself attention. "You're already so wet." Neo groans, running his rough hands down the insides of your thighs to push them out and flat against the beds.

Your stomach moves up and down quickly and you lock eyes with him as he drops his head and pushes his tongue inside of you. His hands hold down your thighs as your back arches off the sheets and you cry, "Fuck, Neo!" You can feel him grin as he dips his tongue in and out of you, fucking you bluntly with it. It's nowhere near enough, but the feeling of some part of him inside of you already drives you wild.

After a few dull thrusts of his tongue, he licks a long stripe upwards and stops over your clit, flicking it slowly before taking it into his mouth and letting it drag out between his teeth. You moan loudly at that and fist your hands into his hair as the first of his fingers pushes into you. It's long and slender and goes deep enough to ache inside of you. 

He easily finds your soft bundle of nerves and pushes his finger over it, making you whimper and toss your head to the side in pleasure. Neo takes advantage of this and leaves his finger deep, curving the tips of his fingers against your velvety insides. There's a sudden heat boiling in your stomach, remnants of earlier, and you arch your back in bliss when he sucks your clit harshly and pushes a second finger into you.

"N-Neo... I'm..." He seems to sense what you're saying, so he pushes harder and flicks his tongue swiftly over your clit again and again as he pumps his fingers in and out with an unforgiving pace. You whimper loudly and writhe below him as he abuses your lower half- the coiling tension getting tighter and tighter until it snaps. You cry out his name and push his head down further on your clit as you ride out your orgasm.

He slows his fingers to slow pumps and pulls away from your clit, a thin line of saliva connecting his bottom lip to your pink folds. Neo hastily backs off the bed to unbutton his pants as you roll onto your side and open your nightstand drawer, fumbling around to find the condoms you keep in here. "Since when do you have condoms?" Neo asks in humored accusation as he pushes his jeans, then boxers down. 

"You never know!" You pout, tossing him the foil package which he catches with ease. You adjust yourself so your head is on the pillows as he tears it open with his teeth and murmurs around the package, "We both know you aren't getting laid." You narrow your eyes at him and spread your legs wide as he rolls the condom on. "Neither are you, asshole." Neo gives you warning eyes at that and pushes it all the way down before falling overtop of you and holding himself up with one arm by your head.

"Well we're both getting laid now." Neo groans, reaching back with one hand to line himself up against you. "Shut up and fuck me, Neo." You hiss, grabbing the back of his neck to pull him down for a rough kiss as he pushes himself inside. Your jaw drops as you feel him stretch you wide and you suddenly realize you're losing your virginity at 25 to your best friend.

"Fuck!" You cry, throwing your head back as the feeling of being absolutely filled overwhelms your senses. You aren't used to the feeling, but it's definitely something you're growing to love. Neo is just long and wide enough to hit all of the perfect spots inside of you and you squeeze your eyes shut when he buries himself deep inside, then slowly pulls out. His lips attack your neck once more, sucking on the already sore spots relentlessly. 

He picks up the pace a little and you thank god you're wetter than the ocean because he glides easily in and out, allowing you to enjoy it more and more. You grip his neck and grit your teeth together as you let your legs hang beside his torso, both of them bouncing up with each thrust he gives. Neo hugs you tightly against him, rocking into you with deep and steady thrusts as he kisses your neck greedily.

Your moans of his name fill the air and everything feels so hot and wet and good. "Fuck. Neo..." You whimper loudly, slapping your hands down on his back to grab at his skin for support. He just groans lowly and picks up the pace, thrusting hard enough that your whole body moves upwards against the sheets. "Oh!" You yelp in pleasure when the tip of his cock hits a soft spot inside of you that makes you dizzy with satisfaction, "There, again!" You cry.

Neo nods and moves his lips back to yours, pushing his tongue into your mouth as he rolls his hips expertly into you. His movements are precise and killer as he relentlessly taps the bundle of nerves again and again. You're moaning his name like a whore as your mouths sloppily attack each other- desperate for each other's breaths. 

"Hands... hands and knees." Neo growls, pulling out of you abruptly. You nod quickly and his hands help you flip onto your stomach as you scramble to all fours. Neo lines himself up again and thrusts in effortlessly. His whole body engulfs yours and his left arm holds him up as his chest presses flat against your arched back. Neo's other hand grips the underside of your jaw and contorts your body so you look behind your shoulder and slam your lips against his.

Half of your body aches in pain while the other half screams in pleasure. He pounds into you steadily, thin wetness dripping down your thighs. You suck in air between your teeth and lazily meet his dark eyes as you stare at each other deeply. Your eyelids flutter with each thrust he gives and he beams at you with a dark intensity. "Fuck." Neo groans, dropping your jaw to pull back and grab your hips.

You drop down on your elbows, your arms shaking and giving out without any warning. You're ass up as he bruises your cervix again and again, but you love the feeling and your thighs quiver in building climax. "Neo... Neo, I'm gonna cum again." You whimper, biting the pillow in front of you as he gives your ass a sharp slap. You whine loudly and push yourself against him as he goes harder. "Be a good girl and do it then." He challenges.

The pressure in your stomach grows too big and you finally orgasm with a cry of his name as your fingers fist the sheets so tight, your knuckles go white. A thick, white cream leaks out around his cock and Neo moans deeply at the sight. He buries his fingers into your ass and gives a few more thrusts before he stills inside of you and groans loudly, "Fuck!" You pant below him and feel the throbbing of his cock inside of you as he cums into the condom.

He stays still for a few more seconds before he pulls out and rolls onto his back on the edge of the bed. You allow yourself to fall onto your stomach and imagine how insane you both must look right now. You hear Neo snap the condom off and tie it; its light thud on the ground coming seconds later. He's strewn out on the corner of your bed with his arms limp beside him and his stomach rising and falling heavily.

He turns his head to look at you and grins with lazy eyes. Your cheeks are bright pink and your hair is matted to your forehead and neck. Your fingers rest numbly on balled up sheets and your ass cheeks are red from where he's slapped them. You grin back and both of you start building up to rolling laughter. It calms down after a few seconds and you close your eyes as he looks up at the bedroom ceiling.

"Since middle school?" He suddenly asks, astonished. "Yeah..." You laugh weakly, thinking back to the awful head gear picture on the table. "You could've told me sooner, you know. I've been in love with you since, like, elementary." Your eyes flick open and you narrow them at him as he turns his attention back to you. "But all the girls?" You ask. Neo rolls his eyes, "Just trying to convince myself I could like someone either than you."

You huff and slowly sit up, crawling over just to flop down on his chest and wrap your arm around his waist. "Idiot." You grumble. Neo chuckles at that and runs his fingers through your hair. "How many times have you touched yourself to me, huh?" He asks cheekily. "Shut the fuck up." You groan, slapping his chest in embarrassment that he really caught you doing that. At the thought, you both simultaneously look at the spilled milk on the floor slowly. It's soaked the wooden floors and your clothes and you huff. "I'll have to buy new milk." Neo mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one a lot! Hope y'all enjoyed. xx


End file.
